


It,,,,it’s smut ok

by Virgilismyson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgilismyson/pseuds/Virgilismyson
Summary: I slightly hate myself, for liking to write and read smut, but hey, what ya gunna do?





	1. INTROOO EVEN THO INTRO’S SUCK ASS

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: SmUt OkAy, pet play, this is VERY roughly translated from a Rp I have with my friend

Hello

 

Friendssss

 

This is a collection of shitty smut stories’ I’ve written, or expanded parts of others because like, one of my favourite series ended with my least favourite ship-

Princxiety/Logicality, is my favourites

Deceit ships aren’t my favourite, Cuz, I don’t not like deceit, (eSpCially FOR WHEN’S HE’S BULLYING MY CHILD-) I just think learning more about him is necessary first

But I will write anything

 

Requests?


	2. Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Just a btw, for this entire book, I think I’m a pretty good writer??? I think! but I do have OCD, so some of the words may be spelled wrong purposely and have weird punctuation, I’m trying to work on it, Just!, (

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got super happy that humans were abruptly talking to me, so thank u!!!
> 
>  
> 
> As the first person said was they’re favourite we’re doing *spins monokuma’s wheel from Danganrompa* princxeity!! With bottom!Virg

(Embarrassing STORY TIME real quick:  
I used to write smut with my best friend, until her mum read it  
We tried to code it  
U know = sex  
Vaseline=lube (I still laugh at that one)  
“Thing”= dick  
“Ran hands over his chest”= played with his nipples

Ok Ima stop now 

Needless to say we’re not allowed to anymore) 

(This chapter is kinda shit, but it’s my first smut story, go easy on me?)

“Well, Virgil”

“Wht the feck- where did u come from?!” Virg screamed in surprise, when Princey rose up behind him 

“You’ll never know” Roman said hugging him, from behind, accidentally, rubbing his hard dick against Virgil’s leg, causing Virgil to sharply inhale “d-do u want t-to-“ “I don’t know,” Roman hummed, adding the name onto the end, making Virgil whine “pet” Virgil absolutely LOVED being Roman’s kitty, accidentally letting out a few “meows” “someone’s excited?” Virg whined, in response with some sass” “no shit, u-u rose up and shoved ur dick onto the back of my leg” “Well” Roman shrugged, hands running over Virg’s Clothed pale stomach “what can be said?” Virg Keened as roman’s Surprisingly, soft tan, hands snaked under his shirt, “master- ah!” Abruptly, the hands pulled away “NO!” Virgil yelled, then reddened in embarrassment, but Roman didn’t laugh, tho, bless him, Just!, smirked a tad bit, uttering a single command “strip” Virg squirmed off his clothes, naked except for his boxers, Roman smirked, shrugging off his prince uniform, and snaking is sash across Virg’s chest “Ah!-“ the feeling sparked a tingly sensation “R-Ro!” Virg begged for the teasing to be over, as Roman snaked his hand, down the front of Virg’s boxers, then, snapped his fingers (on his other hand, duh), Abruptly, Virgil was completely naked, cat ears, in his hair, red leather collar around his neck, and abruptly a butt-plug tail, stretched its way into his hole “AH!” Virg moaned at the feeling of abruptly being filled   
Roman looked at Virg expectedly, who dropped to his knees, nuzzling Roman’s clothed crotch  
Virg dragged his own, crotch against the ground, letting out little moans, as the butt-plug rubbed against his prostate, and his penis dragged across the carpet, Ro Abruptly stilled his head, and hooked his finger in the lead ring, on Virgil’s collar, Virg made a confused noise before Ro pulled him up, kissing him, roughly  
Virg heard a click, as a lead was clipped to his collar “Hands and Knees, baby cat” Roman whispered, and Virg obeyed, And his eyes widened as Roman started to lead him to the door, and down the stairs “but-“ “Lo And Pat, Are in the imagination, they’ll be there for a while” Virgil nodded, and crawled down the stairs, lead by Roman, to the sofa “kitten, are u stretched?” Virg nodded, enthusiastically Ro pulled out the butt-plug, postitioning Virg above him “You want to ride master?” Virg Keened in exceitment, and mewled, sitting heavily on Ro’s cock, bouncing faster and faster as he got adjusted “ma-MASTER- R-RIGHT THERE!!” Virg screamed as his prostate got slammed, Ro smirked, Then moaned himself “S-So tight” “IM CLO-OSE!” “As am I, kitten” “Mast-“ Virg came, with only that as his warning “good boy-“ Ro came, as Virg’s walls clenched around him Ro slowly pulled out, elucidating a whine from his kitten, cleaning him up, and pulling him upstairs

They soon feel asleep

(OK THIS IS ABSOULTELY AWFUL IM SORRY)


	3. Just a question, sorry, I know it sucks when authors do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just shit

So

 

I swear I am writing the requests I got, and keep them coming! 

But, I kinda wanna write LAMP group sex, after?, I finish

 

Should I attempt it?

Yes, or?


	4. Logicality!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logicality, Omegaverse, I made it omegaverse because I did

Logan hummed against his mate’s ear, then moving to mouth at his neck “ahhh~, Logan” the whiny omega squealed, as Logan hummed in postitive affirmation   
“L-Logan” Patton bucked his hips against logan’s Grip, on his member “Are, u stretched?” Logan asked “of course” (pffft dont know what that implies) Logan laid him down, and slowly pushed his cock in, whispering praise, and slowly building up the pace, causing inhuman mewls to slip out of his lips “Alpha!-“ Patton could barely warn before he came, not for the first time that night” Logan smirked “good boy”

 

Was this short and shit?

Yes?

Do I have time to care?

No

I’ve been slow updating cuz i almost killed myself a few days ago

Requests?


End file.
